


run (oh boi)

by elfingrey_hui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: and like three paragraphs describing houses, have you ever lost a dog ? god, kkuma is smart do not worry for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfingrey_hui/pseuds/elfingrey_hui
Summary: junhui finds a lost dog on a walk. wonwoo is panicked, looking for kkuma.and then they chase kkuma together through a park.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	run (oh boi)

**Author's Note:**

> i am mindful of the fact that, even if i take care of dogs, i have no idea how dogs act. the ones i know are pretty weird? they're like.. half cats .. and they're so awkward.. they don't really.. dog as dogs ? but i tried and that's what matters ! i am giving you salt for you to pinch and keep in your mouth while reading. anyways,
> 
> thanks for being here ♡

it starts with "i have a friend."

that's not actually where it starts but it's where junhui thinks even once about jeon wonwoo before really meeting him. it's the barest thread of connection, a few stories soonyoung rambles through whenever they meet up, when he's talking about anything over jihoon's shoulder when they bother him in his studio.

junhui of course remembers and laughs along but a name is just a name, like how the sun is just a yellow circle with spikes. 

but, one question: what is the sun?  
answer: something blinding in the sky.

now, the accurate question: what does the sun look like?  
requirements: google search and sit in awe.  
answer: pretty(?)

anyways, that's not how junhui answers this question he's never even cared to ask in the first place.

-

the houses look different in this neighborhood. they look cramped but not like where he lives. they're not like buildings in a backdrop of uneven-even-to-the-eye charcoal roads, of grey walls and of dots of shrubbery. 

instead, it's a few degrees more vibrant, practically a city forest with grand trees and actual fields of grass growing everywhere. the houses are actually full like they're meant to be there and painted in fun shades like pink or light blue. he spots a bright yellow house and laughs to himself while averting his eyes from the glare.

everywhere, there are mini gardens with wind flowers twirling, genuinely maintained and pretty fences and even the tangle of lights in a fair amount of trees. they must look so pretty at night (hopefully? this place is eclectic.) 

junhui gets to widen his eyes to some two story houses and stare confusingly at one house with some rather intricate stairs leading up to the front entrance.

all in all, it's fucking fancy and junhui tries to stick to more public sidewalks than the obviously more neighborhood streets.

somehow, he feels himself growing a little more alive and out of his head. it's not that the neighborhood is alive, although there's an energy here but it's different and right now, different is something he can handle. it's normal. 

breathe a bit, junhui. get lost a bit and then find your way home in an hour and go back to work. in, out, in-

something rustles in the bush next to him. he jumps, as one does when startled.

he bends down and peeks through the opening in the branches.

… there's a dog sniffing happily in there, a pink leash trailing behind him. the dog is fluffy, white and really, really tiny.

junhui freezes first because  
1\. this dog is too fucking cute.  
and 2. ???????

now 3. the dog notices him and stares at him back, tail wagging.

the lost (?) dog blinks at him before sniffing again at something else in there. junhui tries to run through dog breeds in his head. poodle ? maltese ? wait, is that a breed or a candy? is that even a candy brand or maybe it's actually a type of chocolate - ?

he shakes his head and kneels right there on the sidewalk, putting his hand out for the dog to sniff. god, someone, anything, don't let this lil guy run off on him.

the dog takes him in again and tilts his head at him (what the fuck) before it looks down at his hand. then it lays down, crosses its paws and stares him down with big brown eyes.

?? is this what dogs do ?? 

junhui bites his lip. then he squat-walks his way over, brushing his hand just outside the branches and within reach. the dog gives his hand a good sniff and then licks him. giggles bubble up once the dog deems him worthy and scoops up his hand with its head to ask for his rightful pets.

junhui sighs deeply instead of squealing because anyone would feel funny if a high pitched noise came from someone unknown. 

the dog's fur is as soft and fluffy as it looks. he gets comfortable, sitting on his butt and curling his knees as he fits himself in the cold shadows of the bush. with one hand, he indulges the dog and with the other, he reads the tags hanging from the collar.

kkuma. cute. There's a phone number and what looks like an address there. Well, this'll be easy.

J looks for the leash to take and oh, fuck it's tangled up in the branches. he has to stop petting kkuma so he can dip forward on his knees and untangle it with one hand and keep his balance with the other.

kkuma whines, bumping its wet nose against his thigh. he shushes the dog, trying every variation of "good boy" and "nice doggie" he can think of as he works. eventually, he gets the leash out and sets it aside. he gets to placate kkuma finally, whose tail starts beating the nearest branch again while he pulls his phone out and starts typing out the phone number.

then he hears rapid footsteps ahead of him and everything about where he is crashes down like a waterfall. he looks up and tries to scramble an answer to what are you doing? and who are you? - just as a guy sprints from around a corner. he's hardly breathing hard but his eyes are so wide behind his glasses that all of junhui's alarms blare. 

the guy makes a noise when he sees him and then sort of statically flails his hands. up, down, very precise in his panic, they stop and he presses them down his thighs. at this distance, he only has to bend slightly at the waist, for them to be eye-to-eye in a sense.

"have you seen-" he takes a breath. remembering eyes, they're still very big. "-a dog at all?"

junhui blinks. oh thank god, something's listening. 

he points at the bush. "your dog?"

kkuma pokes his head through and barks.

"kkuma!"

hey god, thank you again.

the dog barks and, tail still wagging, bursts through the bramble. kkuma almost looks like he's goading the guy, barking once more before jumping over junhui's legs and taking off.

junhui and the stranger both make strangled noises. junhui's dying garbles are because he realizes two seconds too late that he should've held the fucking leash. 

he tries diving for the pink snake, scrambling uselessly as it shoots away. the man sounds like he's dying too, exactly like he'd just found his dog and kkuma is getting away again.

the man takes off, "i'm so sorry!" and junhui is right after him, on his heels, "it's fine!"

"wonwoo-ssi!" kkuma crosses the empty street, still shoving junhui's heartbeat up his throat, before thankfully running down on that same sidewalk. there's a dog walker with a massive amount of dogs further down their side. she's waving frantically with her fist clasped on at least three leashes. "the park! he's heading to the park!"

the man yells back. "thank you!"

"the park?" junhui breathes.

wonwoo - the dogwalker said it, junhui's mind is grinding so many gears right now - looks at him a little desperately. "do you know where it is?"

junhui just nods, takes the lead and keeps going straight when they cross the street. "think you can jump some fences?"

wonwoo doesn't reply for a moment and junhui can't look, just clicks through as many of his recent observations as he can to get to the big sign of the park he remembers passing maybe five minutes before he found kkuma.

"yeah."

it's easy. just two fences, thankfully, before they're hitting grass at the edge of the frankly ludicrously gigantic park.

but he's thinking about if they even needed it. it's a quiet neighborhood. he's hardly seen a car pass through. it doesn't matter. it can't matter. kkuma seems smart, anyways. he's not running into trouble himself, at least.

"what's up with your dog anyways?" junhui asks loudly as he climbs up someone's trash can and then bounces up and over the high fence blocking the park from the backyard.

the man lands and quietly, not really all there with him, replies, "i don't know. he's not my dog."

"okay." weird ??? junhui spots something tiny and fast at the entrance. "i'm going straight to those trees. if he keeps running, get him there." and then he takes off because if wonwoo can hear him while they're sprinting, he can hear him then.

junhui doesn't look back until he's hit the barky area and under the cover of a tree. he sees kkuma unknowingly dashing towards him, with eyes set on going straight through the trees. junhui hesitates because after all, how can he catch a ball of lightning and not injure it?

"hey, you!" junhui focuses on wonwoo, something in his hand that he's raising up and back. "treats!" 

junhui races forwards, hands up. 

god, listen- because sometimes he's really clumsy and-

the bag flies through the air and just barely makes it into his hands. he's coming to a stop just as kkuma is mere feet away from him, has his eyes on him, eyes on his hands and is just barely tilting away to run around him.

"kkuma, kkuma!" junhui shakes the bag and says as coaxingly as possible. "good doggie, do you want a treat? a treat?"

kkuma starts to run at him now. he stops and jumps up with such energy this dog shouldn't have after running all this way and then sits neatly, panting at his feet. junhui collapses to the ground again, ripping the bag open and grabbing a palm of torn up meat treats.

wonwoo is there seconds later, crashing to his knees, hands firmly on the leash. 

they sit there, staring at kkuma, just breathing as the little guy eats out of junhui's hand like it's a beautiful day and they're taking a nice break in the middle of a nice walk.

wonwoo. he's a person. (he knows a wonwoo like he knows a crayon sun. no way, haha.)

"so," junhui begins, not looking at the man as he splays out on his back in the grass, kkuma moving to lickhis face with fancy artificial meat breath, "kkuma's not your dog?"

"he's my friend's pet." wonwoo breathes out. junhii pointedly is not looking once again. "he's out of town right now. and i'm sort of pet sitting. usually, a dog walker takes him out but kkuma gets lonely so.." 

he covers his face with his hands. junhui looks at him now. kkuma shoves his nose at him even more furiously. 

"i thought i'd try to.. he knows me, kinda. at least, i thought he liked me." he takes a hand off his face and pats kkuma's head until he flops down on his side. 

then wonwoo looks at junhui so their eyes meet. their eyes are meeting again. he's handsome, yes, sweat, bad expression and weirdly angled head all included. if he just- 

wonwoo drops his hand from his face. ah. well, he makes a wagging dog tail in his face work too.

junhui frowns. "he's licking your face. he likes you. how'd you lose him anyways?"

he's silent, blinking with his eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed to the middle. junhui notices he squeezes them before he speaks, mouth popping open before his voice rumbles through him. ah.

"i got tangled up with the person we saw earlier. he tugged his way through so badly that i had to let go for a moment to figure it out and-" he sighs loudly, dropping his head back to the ground. kkuma flips over to his other side and paws at his arm, biting lightly at his thumb. "he's lucky he's cute because i'm pretty sure i had a heart attack the whole time i was chasing him."

junhui laughs and flops down on the grass too, twisting the top of the treat bag still in his hand. his hand probably smells like fancy artificial meat too. "well, i'm sure your friend will be happy to know that you'd jump fences and chase his dog into a park and totally let you dogsit again."

wonwoo snorts. "shut up."

then it's quiet, or at least junhui has nothing to say and wonwoo doesn't reply back.

junhui closes his eyes and tries to remember what he's doing with his heart now in his ears. around them are the outdoor noises of a park in the day. there's kids playing far away and the wind rustles the trees behind them. it's relaxing.

"hey, thanks for helping me." wonwoo pipes up. "i wouldn't have caught him by myself, i think."

the sun is hot, always is. 

"he gets lonely, right?" junhui answers. "probably just wanted to run you around. smart dogs are petty. he would've let you eventually if the person we met knew he'd get to the park."

wonwoo chuckles. "maybe you're right but still, thanks. i'm really sorry. i owe you-"

"don't worry about it." junhui waves his hand somewhere in the air. "kkuma's safe and you're not getting toasted by his owner. that's all that matters." 

he should get up soon, pull his phone out and find the bus schedule, no, he should figure out where the hell he is first, then find the nearest bus stop, and then-

"i need a drink."

j opens his eyes. he studies one cloud as a piece of grass flutters into his eye every time he blinks. "i could go for two drinks."

"i'll pay."

junhui smiles. "absolutely, you will."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour bc i have been stuck in my own writing black hole for like 5 months.  
> i hope it shows ♡ 
> 
> (kkuma is seungcheol's dog by the way, in case you're like me who went to look it up juuust in case because i can't tell four (five ?? six ??) small white dogs apart ☆)  
> byebye ~


End file.
